This invention relates to electronic timepieces and more particularly to an electronic timepiece whose operating state is adapted to be controlled by an analog factor.
In conventional electronic timepieces, the gain/loss adjustment is widely accomplished by controlling the value of a resistor or capacitor in an oscillator circuit, a method which is quite inconvenient since extreme care is necessary for fine adjustments. The effect of stray capacitance also makes it difficult to perform the gain/loss adjustment, while resistance and capacitance is subject to change due to variations in the enviroment, a factor which gives rise to variations in the gain/loss and thus makes it difficult to assure timepiece accuracy.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electronic timepiece which improves upon these short-comings, especially a timepiece which is highly reliable, small in size and low in cost.